Quasarmageddon Chaos
“I shall become the eternal king of spirits, and the one who shall unleash wedges upon all worlds.” —Quasarmageddon is the true antagonist of Kaiju World War: Part 2, as well as the most powerful, ultimate and final enemy of the entirety of the Mahou Kaiju Series. It was the true threat and mastermind behind Quasar Estes, the Forbidden Gods and the Final Gods which it rules over. Appearance Personality Background The War that Reshaped the Universe Countless billions of years prior, Ancient Gods fought a desperate last stand in the midst of a multiverse that was almost completely consumed by the Final Gods. Quasarmageddon Chaos, though it led the Final Gods in the assault against the Ancient Gods, was not active in any capacity in battle. As a last resort, Bandaios and the other Ancient Gods gathered the remaining universes around him and merged them to create a new universe within a singular dimension in the hopes that the remaining life in the existence will be safe from the looming threat of the Forbidden and Final Gods while the Ancient Gods take a deep slumber and replenish their energies for billions of years to come. The True Threat Looming Blackout awaits the heroes and challenges them for a final battle, them not knowing the horror that awaits them that he apparently knows. The End Approaches It commands a seemingly-infinitely massive army of displaced spirits from countless universes it has destroyed in the past called Iok-Sothoth, manifesting the forms of all defeated Final Gods, such Cth, Ygso'Gurath and Quasar Estes. Abilities Quasarmageddon Chaos can barely be described as an entity by itself, for its existence is beyond the bounds of existence that not even the Final Gods can fathom. * Omnipotence - * Total Final God Command - Quasarmageddon apparently commands millions if not billions of Final Gods at its whim, following it without quest or doubt. ** Replication - It is also capable of creating endless thousands of copies of Quasar Estes and other Final Gods at will. ** Summoning - It can also many other different Final Gods from other universes and planes of reality into its presence. * Reality Manipulation - * True-Godly Immortality - * Primordial Darkness Manipulation - * Evil Manipulation - * Space-Time Manipulation - * Nigh-Omniscience - Quasarmageddon is knowledgeable to recognize the weakness of its enemies, predict their attacks and even know their identities. ** Omninescience - However, at the same time, it is completely ignorant and blind-sided towards literally everything that exists, that is, was, will and even never will be in the Multiverse, even its own fellow Final Gods. * Omnipresence - * Acausality - As a Final God itself, it exists above causality. * Soul Manipulation - Quasarmageddon has countless quadrillions upon quintillions of souls it collected across the multiverse called the Iok-Sothoth that it uses as either weapons or pawns during the final battle. It also has the power to completely erase the souls of living beings from existence. * Absolute Destruction / Nonexistence - Quasarmageddon is capable of destroying everything without limits, boundaries, causation, metaphysics and even irrational "concepts" like the fabric of nothingness or the totality itself. * Telepathy - * Teleportation - * Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence - * Beyond-Dimensional Existence - Its nature also is not only completely alien to any form of existence to the point where not even many Final Gods know but still fight alongside somehow, but also conceptually superior to the very concept of dimensionality. ** Immeasurable Large Size - Its true size is said to exceed even the bounds of the entire Multiverse. * Omega Reality - True to what it is literally called "Supreme God Omega", Quasarmageddon Chaos is the definitive Final God, being the finality and ultimate end for all things that ever existed, never existed, or might have existed, across all timelines, worlds, universes, events, concepts and realities. ** Omniverse Destruction - Quasarmageddon has destroyed centillions of worlds and universes across the reality of creation prior to its final battle. It has the potential to obliterate every plane of existence from being. ** Total Event Collapse - The Final God has terrifying potential to end every world, timeline, concept and reality, effectively annihilating all of creation itself into absolute nothingness, Quasarmageddon's ultimate endgoal. Attacks * - Quasarmageddon howls in a terrifying voice, It then unleashes a massive wave of void darkness, annihilating star systems and extinguish all surrounding light and energies in one fell swoop. Even when still sealed inside the Nibiru, it is capable of using this attack. * - The Final God roars, The head absorbs energies flowing from four glowing orange orbs. It then spews a pinkish-red ray of light capable of extreme-range fire. * - Quasarmageddon Chaos begins by saying Its orbs start channeling dark energies and fire massive streams of darkness at a focal point, while saying It then opens a portal from that point to a hellish void-like dimension and in a terrible commanding voice, shouts, Trillions of the Iok-Sothoth burst forth from the portal like a endless river of blood, swarming its enemies, smothering it in freakish visions of death, pain and annihilation. Psychotic screams and agonized moans create an even more unnerving audio backdrop to the macabre visual display. Visions are shown of planets, galaxies and universes simultaneously destroyed, which ends with an image of the Earth being cut in half, as Quasarmageddon Chaos laughs maniacally. Quotes * * * * * * * * * * (Referring to Gamera) * * * * * * * * (Dying words) Gallery Illustrations Quasarmageddon_artwork.jpg|Artwork by Bun Toujo Screenshots Quasarmageddon_1.png Quasarmageddon_2.png Quasarmageddon_3.png Quasarmageddon_4.png Trivia * The villain's name is a combination of [[Quasar Estes|'Quasar' Estes]], Armageddon and Chaos. ** Armageddon is a Hebrew word referring to Mount Megiddo, the place of the last battle at the Last Judgment, the site of a prophesied final battle between the forces of good and evil. ** Chaos is the primordial god of the void which is said to be the embodiment of nothingness and the creator of the universe according to Greek mythology. * Quasarmageddon Chaos' is voiced by , a veteran Japanese singer who is a member of the anison band JAM Project, which has sung a few songs for the Mahou Kaiju Series. While his voice is barely recognizable, due to the distortion effects that have been mixed in, although one familiar with it might recognize it in Quasarmageddon Chaos' laugh, his role in the creation of the game means a lot to anime fans, as he had been singing anime music since the mid '80s. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Final Gods Category:Deceased